Solo and Fel done right
by Delver
Summary: Okay so maybe the title is a little egotistical. Like I'm not an amazing writer or anything I'm just not into torture and I really feel that these two have been given no chance for happiness. So here is my HAPPY AU of Jaina and Jag


Okay, so I realize that I haven't posted on my other story in ...foreeeever. Sorry. I've been busy. You try taking organic chemistry, physics and genetics in the same semester. But I'm not here to complain. Recently my love of the seriously neglected storyline between Jaina and Jag was revived so here is a little vignate about how things SHOULD have been and maybe more will follow. R/R please!

P.S. i don't own anything and I'm not trying to make money off it.

* * *

The room was spacious but sparsely furnished with bare, clean lines that spoke of Chiss efficiency

The room was spacious but sparsely furnished with bare, clean lines that spoke of Chiss efficiency. Jag Fel stood beside his father and watched with the rest of the room the three silver shuttles landing in the bay. The room had a full contingent of very important people. All the Chiss High Council were there as well as several high ranking admirals and generals. The New Republic's ambassador and delegation stood to his left. Jag's gaze sought out the slender female with dark hair and eyes.

Jaina Solo was wearing her Lt. Col.'s uniform and her lightsaber was attached to her utility belt. She stood beside his uncle Wedge. Her parents and uncle were there as well as a few other ranking republic members. The shuttle's passenger's started debarking and Jag's attention was drawn forward.

Exiting the crafts came elaborately dressed representatives. They filed forward and made bows and greetings. Then three more figures appeared from the central vessel. A tall and stately woman bearing the royal markings of the Hapan worlds, a man who Jag recognized as the crown prince Isolder and a one-armed woman with red hair. They made their way to the front and were greeted by the Chiss council.

High Councilor Draykk bowed his blue head to the Ta'a Chume. "We are pleased to welcome you to Csillia Former Queen. To what do we owe this honor."

The regal woman spoke pleasantly and for a while politics and welcomes were traded. Then surprisingly she turned to the republic delegation. "We came in truth because we knew that Jaina Solo was here and we urgently wished an audience with her."

The back of Jag's neck prickled at her wording.

The handsome man at the woman's side moved forward and knelt a meter away from Jaina. Jag noticed for the first time that he had been carrying a small chest which he opened to display a jewel crusted tiara. Jag's heart clenched. "I am sorry to say that a few days ago out Queen suffered an accident and passed." The woman said. "We are in need of a ruler now, a strong and wise woman who will lead our people with grace and strength." She was speaking to the whole room but then paused. "Jaina Skywalker Solo will you accept this responsibility and the crown prince's hand in marriage?"

The room was deadly quiet and every eye was fixed on Jaina. Wedge and Jag's parents were peripherally aware that Jag had gone very tense. Jaina stood there a moment, her face completely expressionless. Then she stepped forward and took the crown from the kneeling prince. "Stand up." She said quietly and he obeyed.

"Tenel Ka." She said addressing the red-haired woman. Her old friend came up to her and Jaina rested her hand on her shoulder. A look of genuine pain shadowed her face. "I am so sorry for your loss."

Tenel Ka sqeezed her back."Her death has been avenged my friend."

Jaina nodded and was silent, looking into her eyes. Finally she looked down at the crown for a moment. Han looked about ready to burst but Jaina finally spoke.

"This is not for me." She said and she looked at Tenal Ka. "This is yours"

Tenal Ka opened her mouth but Jaina cut her off, her tone now commanding. "These are your people. You will lead them. You are the right person to do this because you do not want to, and so you will do what is right.." She paused and smiled gently. "Because this is what your Mother would want, and she is so proud of you." She raised the tiara over her friend's head with both hands and placed it on her, then turned to the Hapans.

"This is your queen." She declared.

* * *

Later in the speeder with wedge and baron Fel's family and Jaina.

Jaina was sitting in the front, jag in the middle and she turned to look at him.

"Were you nervous?" She asked.

"Not at all," Jag lied. "I'm much better looking."

The car was silent but for Jaina's laughter.

"And so modest . . .Don't be so cocky." She admonished, " He's tons richer than you are."

"What?" Jag mocked, " You care about money? Oh no, I thought that's what I was with you for."

They had arrived at the Fel residence and everyone started inside. Jaina walked backwards continuing their exchange. Her face was a portrait of innocence. "That's all you're with me for, Jag? I thought there might be other things you liked as well."

Almost everyone was inside now and Jag grabbed Jaina's hand steering her aside into the high walled garden for a little privacy. The look in his eye was doing something fantastic to her stomach and he pulled her close. "You're right. It's mostly those other things."


End file.
